Presently, several solutions for the wireless display of multimedia data, such as wireless HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), are in development. The primary intent for these solutions is to replace the HDMI cable between a particular component (e.g., set-top box, digital versatile disc (DVD) player, computing device) and a display device.
Certain providers have developed solutions that use proprietary methodologies for the transmission of uncompressed video. Other solutions may target consumer electronic devices (e.g., game consoles or DVD players) and require dedicated hardware on both the host and client side. The power consumption for such dedicated devices may be quite high. In addition, the transmission of uncompressed video in certain solutions may limit any expansion capabilities to support higher-resolution data transmission.